


Morning Sex and Pancakes

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comfort, Consent, Cute, Dating, Deepthroating, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Dominant Wade, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Peter, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spiderman/Deadpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Teasing, Top Wade Wilson, White and Yellow Boxes, barely any plot, jerking off, spideyxpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up on the wrong side of Deadpool's bed. What the hell happened last night!?





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while since I've posted anything and this story was one I started shortly after "If They Only Knew". I hope you like this one just as much! If you like this story please drop me a kudos or comment, they feed my soul.

 

"God... What the hell did I do last night"

Peter groaned holding his head on both sides as if it were about to split. He shifted in bed but stopped short when he felt resistance. "What the hell?" He squinted as light coming through the blinds stabbed at his sleepy eyes. Grabbing at the weight on his hip he let out a squeak of fear when he realized an arm was the thing holding him down! His eyes shot open, and he craned his head over his shoulder and saw a red and black mask right behind him.

I’m being spooned; someone is spooning me, why am I the little spoon?!

Stealthily (and by stealthily I mean he looked like a ferret caught head first in a sock) he squeezed out of the appendages grip but froze, one foot yet to make contact on the rug when he glanced around noticing rips in the blinds and clutter everywhere. Panic washed over him, but he tried to keep his composure.

Who the hell is that?

He tilted his head in confusion, looking down at the unconscious masked man. A shiver washed over him at the surreal feeling he got, the stranger seemed familiar but Peter couldn’t place him. Whoever this guy is, he’s a pig. Dirty dishes were piled on the floor, take out boxes and beer bottles littered the room, and there were weapons EVERYWHERE!

This can’t be happening, I’m dreaming, I’ve got to be dreaming!

He focused in on one of the burnt looking brown stains on the walls, a closer look caused his eyes to bug as he realized he was staring at. He threw his hand over his mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped.

"BLOOD!"

Please be a dream, please be a dream! He prayed, but that would be too lucky. The man on the bed, sensing he had more space, sprawled himself out on the mattress. Peter spun around on the balls of his feet, almost jumping onto the ceiling. The sudden movement made him dizzy, and he swayed a bit. His head was throbbing like he had drunk the whole city under the table last night; he felt pickled and didn’t remember anything other than a frustratingly uneventful patrol.

On the days he had the energy to fight, nothing happened, but the minute he had a deadline or date all Hell broke loose.

What happened after? Why is it all a blank?

The answer to the latter should have been glaringly obvious by the hangover ravaging his body.

He walked slowly back over to the bed and being extra cautious leaned over it to take a better look at the still sleeping enigma. Scars swirled all over what Peter saw of him, the skin seemed inflamed and irritated in spots and rough and patchy in others. He mumbled face down sprawled out on his stomach now with a foot hanging off the bed and his arm wrapped around the pillow Peter had been using. The Hero’s eyes worked their way around the man’s body, stopping for a second to admire the Captain America boxers hugging a toned round bum. Peter grinned slightly before catching himself.

I didn’t just check out this dude. ok, I did, shut up.

The mystery man was immense and well-built; if he wasn’t so scarred he’d have the kind of body people worship. He shook that thought out of his head. Whatever the guy had gone through to end up with scars like that must’ve been awful but it did look kind of cool. His eyes moved to the man’s head and face palmed when he finally put five and seven together. Red and black mask-scars all over his body-pig sty apartment-weapons and blood everywhere.

DEADPOOL!

He let out the slightest little chirp and his eyes threatened to jump out of their sockets.

I’m in DEADPOOL’s apartment!?? I WOKE UP IN DEADPOOL’S BED!!

The sight would’ve been hilarious to anyone watching. A passed out Deadpool sprawled to the four corners of his bed with a terrified Spider-Man moussing around his bedroom on his tippy toes mouthing the word “shit” over and over again. The mercenary stirred again and Peter did hit the ceiling this time. Questions came flooding into his head as he stared down at the dangerous man.

Why am I in Deadpool’s apartment? Why was I in bed with him? What the Hell happened last night?

He felt sick. “Whoa! Hold on! Where the hell is my suit??!!” He couldn’t stop from saying it out loud but Deadpool didn’t even twitch. This whole time he’s been wandering around in nothing but his underwear and just now noticed he wasn't wearing his suit! His head was going to explode and being upside down wasn’t helping. How did I end up half naked with a mercenary!? He scrubbed his hands over his face, it took a second to realize he was touching his hair.

Wait, where's my mask?

Did I say he felt sick?…scratch that. He had straight up vertigo at this point. "Just great." Peter sighed as he dropped from the ceiling. He sat on the filthy carpet next to the bed and put his head in his hands remembering what people had told him about the "mutate" named Deadpool. Most didn’t paint a good picture of him. Peter had been told to stay away from him but never got straight answers for why; which admittedly made the younger man a little curious about the gun for hire, but curious enough to end up in his bed? The questions kept coming as he desperately searched his mind for the answers. How was it Deadpool was half naked too? Peter had heard Deadpool never took off his suit and was extremely self-conscious of his scars. None of it made sense. Then the thought that made the most disturbing sense came to him. The only reason Deadpool might have allowed so much of his body to show was because of…

Yeeep….

Enough... Find your clothes. Your stuff has got to be around here somewhere.

When he'd found his belongings and was dressed in his street clothes he let out a sigh of relief knowing he at least had his things. It's pretty convenient to hide backpacks all around the city. Deadpool had begun tossing in his sleep, and now was making little whimper noises that were way too innocent to come from someone with his aesthetic. Intrigued, Peter watched as he figured he was having a nightmare. He found himself walking over and sitting on the side of the bed next to the unconscious killer.

Peter reached out, putting a hand on Deadpool’s shoulder about to try to nudge him awake when a blur of motion blindsided him! With one swift movement, Deadpool flipped over, grabbed Peter by the throat and was on top of him, his knees holding the Hero’s arms down with a gun to his temple (where did that come from?). Peter tried to grab the assassin's hand, but it was pointless. It took a surprising amount of strength to get his voice loud enough to reach Deadpool through all the commotion in his head. With a gurgle, he manages, "Deadpool!… WAKE UP!" Suddenly the hand released him and the man jumped off of him. Peter rolled off the bed onto the floor knocking over dishes, gasping for air holding his probably already bruised neck. The merc stared at Peter for a moment before shaking his head and whispering to himself. In a blink, his demeanor changed. "Holy shit Spidey, I’m super sorry about tacklin' ya!" Deadpool stood, awkwardly scratching the side of his mask with the gun.

"Yea," Peter coughed, “It’s ok; I should’ve realized you weren’t someone to wake during a nightmare." He tried in vain to hide the tremors surfing over his body from the intense moment.

“Seriously I’m really sorry. My nightmares are kind of harsh,” he paused, “You hungry? Want some breakfast? I can make us some chocolate chip pancakes! They’re my specialty!" The merc sang heading towards the kitchen as if he hadn’t just almost killed a man.

"DEADPOOL!" Peter yelled. "What happened last night? How did I get here? Why did I wake up in your bed with you? Why are we almost naked?” The barrage of questions made Deadpool stop short to laugh hysterically, after a minute he gripped his stomach and wiped the eyes of his mask as if wiping tears away.

"Relax schnookums, you're fine, nothing you didn’t want to happen happened." He said turning to look back and wink at the nervous hero.

How does that work with the mask on?

"What does that even mean!?" Peter shrieked sounding a little more feminine than he’d wanted to. Deadpool sighed grabbing an apron from the stove.

"IT MEANS I’ll tell you everything if you calm THE FUCK down and have some breakfast with me!" He yelled back loud enough to put Peter’s attitude in check. The web-slinger had already seen what Deadpool was capable of once this morning, and he didn’t want to test him for the second time.

He followed the wall of a man to the kitchen and sat at the table dropping his forehead down on it with a ‘thud’ and hugging his head with his arms. The wall-crawler contemplated how Deadpool had been so fast earlier his Spidey sense didn’t even have time to warn him.

While he was lost in his thoughts, the scent of delicious pancakes wafted into his nose making him lift his head. He studied the scarred man by the stove; he was in boxers and a frilly apron, that was all. It's somewhat awkward but Peter found himself watching the older man’s back and arms move as he flipped the pancakes with surprising style. His skin was scarred, but he saw the contour of his muscles and the way they ripple with each flip. His eyes sunk back to the Captain America boxers and he had to put his head back on the table to look away.

What the hell am I doing? I shouldn’t be fighting myself to not stare, it's rude.

While Deadpool was making pancakes he had been mumbling as if he was speaking to someone else. Trying to listen to what he was saying helped Peter not think about his own problems, and boy they weren’t lying about the crazy. He overheard parts of Deadpool's’ conversation, it sounded like he was talking to other people but Peter couldn't hear them, just Deadpool's responses. This was all so much to process and Peters' brain reverted back to I’msittingherewaitingtofindoutwhyIwokeupinamansbedhalfnakedwhatthehellismylife and he let out an annoyed huff. Deadpool was too busy with his conversation to hear anything else and both men drifted further in their own worlds.

Eventually, a mile high stack of pancakes was tossed in front of Peters' face, along with a fork and syrup.

"Thanks..." Peter said in a small voice.

"No problamo webs!" The merc exclaimed with a smile showing through the mask. Deadpool looked at Peter, his pancakes and then Peter again. He fidgeted for a minute before he let out a defeated sigh and rolled the mask only over his nose, so he could shove a forkful of pancake in his big mouth. Peter grinned at his chipmunk cheeks but quickly looked back at his own pancakes embarrassed at the fact he kept catching himself staring at this strange man.

The scars he now plainly saw covered even his face were kind of fitting. It gave him a hardened look, one matching his reputation. Deadpool didn’t seem to care too much about showing his body but his face apparently was a different story. He understood why people were put off by it, but he wasn’t. It should’ve been a lot weirder sitting at a table eating pancakes with a dangerous mentally ill man. Peter slapped his stomach victoriously and the belch that came out was louder than he'd anticipated, embarrassment flushed his face. "Excuse me." he squeaked and Deadpool laughed. "I’ll take that as a compliment."

Today was by far the weirdest day ever.

Peter suddenly remembered his questions and couldn’t wait any longer. "Ok, so what happened? Seriously dude, I don’t know you, from what I’ve heard you’d never be this naked in front of someone you weren’t fucking and I woke up in your bed!" Deadpool sighed staring at his empty plate.

"Fine, long story short I ran into you during your “boring ass patrol”,” He made air quotes with his fingers, "After way too much convincing I actually got you to come grab some beer and tacos with me and I showed you one of my fav rooftops. I couldn’t and still can’t believe you agreed to hang out with me, but we chilled drinking beers for a couple hours just shootin’ the shit. You’re a pretty funny dude when you pull the stick out Spidey,” Peter glared at the man, but it didn’t seem to faze him, “After a couple (more than 6) beers you got all feisty and complained about how it sucked being drunk in the Spider-Man suit. Jokes ensued and you punched me a couple a’ times, but you for some reason, which I only assume was the alcohol, you wanted to change but didn’t want to go home, so I brought you he- well you swung us here, which is terrifying when you’re drunk. You’re crazy…and it’s me saying that,” He paused for emphasis, “We watched TV and played video games until you couldn’t keep your eyes open. I suggested you crash here, so you didn’t fall asleep swinging home and when you said agreed you had to stop me from stabbing myself because I thought I was hallucinating…still kinda do… seriously though I nearly fainted,” He threw his hand up and fanned himself with an invisible fan as if he was some 1800s noblewoman, “You started stripping and walked right into my room and curled up into my bed. I was gonna sleep out here but you yelled at me about "not making me sleep on my couch" and mumbled something about “both being mature adults”. The eye on Deadpool’s mask looked for a second like it winked again but Peter shook his head and figured he’d imagined it. He went to speak but Deadpool cut him off knowing what he was thinking already, “Before you even ask-No I didn’t DO anything to you. You were like white girl drunk, so I said goodnight and restrained myself. It’s the truth; I’ll pinky promise if you want," Deadpool held out his pinky but Peter waved it away.

“THAT was the short version?” Peter let out a soft sigh, feeling both relieved and defeated. Glad he hadn’t had sex with a complete stranger who happened to be a famous assassin and also a man.

"So…clearly I blacked out, and you’ve seen my face.” The eyes on Deadpool’s mask went wide. "Yea, but I’d never use it against you, ever!" He urged trying to comfort Peter. “I can’t even describe to you how awesome it was to even hang out with you, but when you pulled your mask off…. It was like, WHAM!

Clever...

“No, um… You trusting me means a lot, I won’t say anything about your identity. I know you probably didn’t mean to show me.” He stared at the face of his hero with a barely visible frown. "Did I tell you my name?" Peter continued bracing for impact. Deadpool looked away as he answered. He knew the look of regret on someone’s face all too well.

"Nope, and don’t need to know, I don’t mind calling you Spidey.” Peter stared at his hands for way too long after that and it was making Deadpool nervous.

"Well…” he huffed still staring. “I might as well tell you now since you know my face. I can’t have you call me Spidey if you see me in public without my suite.” He glanced at Deadpool only to see him excitedly leaning over the table into his empty plate. He laughed at the sight, in awe of how quick the mercs mood changed.

“My name’s Peter." Deadpool’s smile was threatening the integrity of his mask. "Mine’s Wade." He said proudly. "Nice to officially meet you, Wade." Peter blushed.

What is going on? Since when do I blush? His smile is nice though, even threw the mask… damn it, what’s all this mush?

They shared a silent moment looking at each other before looking back at their coffees. Wade pulled his phone out of nowhere and seemed to be reading something. Peter couldn’t help but watch Wade's muscles move under his skin. He caught himself admiring the man's chest; imagining what the scars would feel like under his fingers. He couldn’t deny it, Wade was jacked; he appeared strong and firm. The way the dainty frills on the apron contrasted his rough muscles did unusual things to Peter. “Where’s your bathroom?” He asked timidly, breaking the silence. 

The bathroom wasn’t much better than the rest of the apartment but at least he had some privacy. The face in the mirror was pale with worry.

What the hell is happening? Why can’t I stop looking at Wade’s body? His skin… Does it hurt? Can he even feel anything?

A flash of heat kissed his groin as he wrestled with thoughts of exploring Wade’s scars. He may be mutated, but under all those scars he appeared to be good-looking, at least from what he’d seen so far. His visions tortured him; he imagined running his fingers over the marred skin and what Wade’s face would look like as he touched him. How his strong jawline would move as he gasped.

How sensitive is he? Would he be able to get a reaction from a soft touch or would he have to be rough?

Unconsciously white knuckling the sink Peter quietly whined with frustration. Why was he having these ideas, he’d never had thoughts like this about a man. The rumors painted the man as rude, gross, violent, and definitely not all there. While agreeing with the violence and insanity, he was also experiencing a man who was oddly comforting, kind, funny, and made great pancakes. Peter had seen much variety from him in this short time. Wade wasn’t all bad, he couldn’t be.

The way his arms bulged as he cooked came surging back through Peter's mind along with how heavy his weight was laying over him two hours ago. He dropped onto the floor when his legs got weak from a vision of Wade holding him down while he whispered in his ear, his fingers snaked through his hair pulling at it to balance the tension in his head. He stayed there wanting to cry for what seemed like another hour. No amount of training or prep could have helped him handle this day. He woke in a stranger’s home half naked, told said stranger his secret identity, and was now having homoerotic visions of him in his bathroom. He couldn’t do anything but laugh.

Using the sink as leverage he stood and shook his head as his body returned to normal, he straightened himself and wiped his face. Peter wasn’t opposed to different sexualities, but he’d never experienced anything like this for a man before, it was so sudden. It wasn’t “wrong” to think like this, but he didn’t have a clue what it meant. He was able to comment on if a man was attractive or not but this was different. His body was clearly reacting to it, and he couldn’t ignore it, even if it made him want to run away.

When he came out of the bathroom, Deadpool was sitting on the couch watching TV. He’d since put on actual clothes, a hoodie, jeans that had more stains than his walls, and of course his mask was still on. Seeing Peter walking apprehensively towards him, he straightened up and moved far over on the couch so the young man was able to sit comfortably.

“I thought I might’ve made you up or something.” He stared back at the TV sounding relieved. Peter couldn’t even begin to contemplate that sentence, but the couch was surprisingly cozy. It smelled a little weird though, kind of like matches.

“Do you ever take the mask off?” Peter asked already knowing the answer. “Nope," Deadpool answered not even looking in Peter’s direction.

“Thanks for all of this… I mean the feeding me and explaining things and the swearing you won’t tell anyone.” Peter let the TV suck him into its warm glow as a distraction from how awkward things were. “Like I said webs, not a problem, I’m just happy you don’t hate me after all this, I didn’t figure you wouldn’t remember anything. I can’t get wasted with the healing thing; it didn’t occur to me the amount we drank would have you shmammered.”

“Wait, you weren’t drunk?!" Peter’s face turned what could only be described as magenta. He was so embarrassed he wanted to die.

“Sorry?”

“No… It’s totally my bad. I don’t normally go home with random dudes I meet as spider-man and wake up in their bed, half-naked, not remembering anything.” He tried to laugh to break the tension, but the truth of the situation made him depressed.

Deadpool gave him thumbs up still not even looking at him and passed him a beer. He found it difficult to look at Peter, he was too attracted to him to not make it awkward. “S’all good- little hair of the spider?” Wade waved the can at him. Peter shrugged and took the brew. “ It’s like 2 pm, you’re a horrible influence”

“Hey, I’m not forcing you.” He said with a laugh as he rolled his mask up a bit to take a chug of his own beer. Peter couldn’t help but look at wades chin, even with the scaring his mouth was kinda sexy. Peter imagined Wade “forcing him” for a second. He shook his head with a grimace he couldn’t hide and washed it down with beer. They watched TV and drank, making up drinking games to whatever they were watching. It was a little odd, Peter knowing Wade wasn’t on his level, but he was animated enough to make Peter forget he wasn’t.

It was around 8 in the evening and Peter was—you guessed it—drunk… Again. He’d justified it because he had the weekend free, and he never got to relax “like this” anymore. Deadpool didn’t mind because he got to chill with Spider-man, and now that the proverbial stick was being removed the hours flew by unnoticed.

Wade snorted when he’d made fun of a commercial for some creepy wonder medication and Peter cried laughing, Wade kept going until they were both howling. In all the muscle spasms and tears the two had ended up on the floor in a pile, crying about how much their stomachs hurt. Neither of them remembered the last time they’d laughed that hard, and both of them hadn’t had much physical contact in a while. For Wade, it had been a LONG while and he loved it, and Peter didn’t care about how close they got, he actually liked being tangled up crying from laughter with him. They hadn’t even known each other for more than 24 hours, but something just clicked.

When they finally calmed down, Peter seemed concerned. “Wade…”

“Yeah?”

“Will you take your mask off?” The room went so quiet you could hear the flies in the kitchen, and when Deadpool spoke he was aggravated. “It’s already mostly off.”

“Pleeease?” Peter pushed unconsciously giving Wade doe eyes. Deadpool clenched his fists tightly for a moment then relaxed lifting them to his face. “Only because it’s you and you said please, but I’m telling you, this is gonna ruin the night.” His hands grew shaky as he grabbed the bunched up mask Peter leaned closer, his curiosity peaking

“You sure you want to see this?” Deadpool was stalling and Peter knew it.

Peter pulled Wade's hand from the mask and brushed a thumb over his jawline feeling the ripple of scarring. He wanted to feel the texture so badly he couldn’t help himself, there was no stopping. Most people were grossed out by the scars, he wasn’t most people. He didn’t care at this moment that he was touching a man (even though he didn’t understand why he didn’t), he didn’t give a damn if Wade was “less than” in his peers' eyes.

The need to know what he felt like was too strong, knowing he’d never have the courage to do this if he was sober, his drunk brain went for it! Peter leaned in without a word and kissed him softly to not scare him too much. Wade had frozen in place since the first bit of contact and Peter hoped this wasn't going to be a fatal mistake.

What did I just do!? What am I doing?

It took Wade a second to figure out what was happening, when he realized the lips being pressed against his weren’t a hallucination he snapped into action not wanting to waste this miracle. Grabbing Peter by the arm he pulled him closer, their bodies still entwined twister style as he kissed him back hard, licking and biting his way into the wall crawler’s mouth; tasting him, beer and something sweet. He hummed in bliss and softened the kiss sucking on the hero’s lips gently. When he pulled away leaving Peter with his eyes closed, lips pouting, still entranced Wade grinned, leaned in again and brushed his lips against Peter’s ever so slightly. The Hero’s breath caught in his throat, and he opened his eyes to see Wade smiling back at him. He smiled. Peter's cheeks painted themselves rouge.

“Hi" he squeaked to the merc in front of him.

“If I’d known what it was going to feel like I would’ve tried to kiss you way sooner.” Wade joked.

“You didn’t try to kiss me I kissed you!” Peter bragged. Wade used his quick reflexes to catch Peter off guard again and knock him over on his back draping himself over the smaller man, one hand on each side of his head. He easily pushed himself between Peter’s legs and bent to whisper something, but instead of speaking he slid his tongue over the helix of Peters' ear and bit the soft cartilage. This got exactly the response Wade wanted. His mouth had Peters slender body arching into his chest underneath him. He was about to sink his teeth into Peters' neck when he let out a low growl clenching his teeth tightly and pushed himself off of Peter, pulling him up with him.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked groggily from the sudden change in elevation. “I can’t, it’s getting late so you probably should go… Sorry.” He pulled his mask back down. Peter was overwhelmed by the statement he didn’t want to go home. He knew or at least assumed Wade didn’t want him to go either.

“I don’t want to go home”

Wade's head shot up to look at Peter.

“What!? Why wouldn’t you? You have way more important things to do than sit here drinking beer with scum like me. Don’t you have science-y stuff to do?” Deadpool blabbered on trying to get the young man to realize his mistake. The merc couldn’t comprehend why the Hero wanted to be around him, and knowing the only probable reason Peter was acting this way was that he was drunk left him feeling grody. Besides, hangin’ out once was already more than most were willing to do.

“I mean I’m sure there’s science-y stuff I could do but I don’t want to right now.” Peter decided the only way to get this awkwardness to stop was to do what he wanted and hope Wade followed his lead.

Liquid balls don’t fail me now!

He turned and walked into the bedroom whistling for Wade to follow, he shrugged hiding his excitement and followed. Spooning was happening again and It took everything Wade had not to jump him when the hero’s’ perfect bubble butt pushed back against him and Peter reached back grabbing his wrist pulling his arm around him. Wade had no clue how to handle any of this. He’d only dreamt of things like this and wasn’t 100% sure if it was real. He told himself and the boxes they’d deal with it in the morning and let the warm body next to him calm his crazy enough to pass out.


	2. This might further the plot...wait, what plot?

Peter awoke to MUCH noise coming from the kitchen. Luckily he wasn’t as hungover as the morning before, thank the stars. The smell of pancakes was in the air again instantly making Peter’s mouth water.

I could get used to this. He thought getting out of bed and sneaking past the ridiculous man dressed in almost nothing but a chef’s hat.

The bathroom had been cleaned (kinda) and there was still steam on the mirror from when Wade had taken a shower. He’d drawn hearts in the condensation and Peter breathed in the smell of whatever soap he used mixed with him, oddly enjoying it. When he came back out, hair wet, wearing only his underwear again, he saw pancakes were already on a plate at his chair and Wade was half finished with his by the time he sat.

“These are so good!” Peter exclaimed. They had strawberries and whip cream on them this time.

Wade chuckled, “Glad ya like ‘em baby boy.”

Peter scrunched his nose at the nickname but didn’t entirely hate it. After eating Peter stood and went back into the bedroom flopping on the bed and exhaling a muffled groan. “I’m not ready to be vertical yet.”

“I second that, horizontal is way better.” The merc proclaimed as he came over and dropped back onto the bed with him. Peter lifted his head and moved over.

“So can I see your face yet?” Peter poked him sitting up and facing Wade. “I mean I’ve slept in your bed with you, almost naked twice now, you know my identity, and I kissed you.”

Sitting up the merc let out a sigh much like the defeated sound Mr. Parker had first made when he interrogated Deadpool the day before. “I would’ve rather shown you when you were still drunk.” He grabbed the cloth.

“Like a band-aid.” He said and lifted the mask all the way off keeping his eyes closed tight. Peter admired the man’s face. He noticed his strong cheekbones and despite the scars, plump lips.

“Wade. Open your eyes.” He did, and the fear Peter saw looking back at him made his heart twinge. “Holy crap… Your eyes…are beautiful...” He took a moment to look Wade up and down; the Hero’s face was calm and seemed happy. Not the usual response Wade got when people saw him.

Peter leaned close focused a large scar on his neck snaking down his chest. He’d been staring at it since the first morning, and couldn’t stop. His fingers traced the thick scar without even being conscious of his action. His pecks were firm and even though the scars made his skin textured the skin was soft. The man’s chest heaved and stuttered as his breath caught in his throat. Peter noticed Wade’s hands gripping the sheets, becoming aware of what he was doing. He retracted his hand but Wade caught his wrist grabbed his throat and pulled him into a rough kiss, he'd had enough of controlling his urges.

He bit Peter’s lips and teased his tongue with his own. To sleep next to him and not be able to touch him was torture and he had been going crazy trying his hardest to show the young man he respected him and didn’t want to scare him away like he had a habit of doing. Were it anyone else he would’ve taken him the night they kissed. He would’ve had him seeing stars for hours, but when he’d saw at the drunk in his cheeks he couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of the situation. Inebriated is often how someone would need to be to sleep with Wade, but with Peter, he didn’t feel right doing it. Wade swore to himself not to do anything with Peter unless he was of sound mind and wanted to himself. It wasn’t worth it any other way, he wasn’t just another notch on the belt. But here they were, sitting on his bed, blankets, and pillows surrounding them. Every time one of them would pull away to breathe the other would chase his lips and catch them.

Why do I like this so much? He feels so good.

Wade tightened his grip a little on the hero’s neck. The feeling of Wade dominating him made Peter float, he gave in, here was this statuesque man taking him. He never imagined he’d have a moment like this, with a guy. He didn’t give a shit about the scars! Hell, he even liked them. They were a part of the man he’d had more connection and fun within two days than anyone else in over a year. He was honestly more concerned with Deadpools reputation. People thought he wasn’t worthy of respect because he’s gone through a ton of shit, screw that. Peter deepened the kiss, angry at all the people who’d made Wade feel unworthy.

They fought over each other’s lips and Wade won. He bit and licked playfully, moans escaping from both of them as they pushed their bodies as close together as possible. Wade pulled Peter onto his lap groaning as he wrapped his legs around Wade's waist. They kissed as if the world was ending, grinding against each other hard enough to have Peter panting. The raw passion Wade unleashed on Peter was overwhelming; he was consumed by it. Opening his eyes to see Wade’s dilated pupils staring back at him as he continued to nip at his swollen lips, barely letting him catch his breath. The bites throbbed, but he didn’t care, he liked the ache.

Wade turned Peters head to the side, he gasped as the merc sunk his teeth into the smooth skin and sucked. His warm tongue sliding over his tight skin, as he pulled away, his hot breath tickled against the wetness. Peter arched his body into Wade’s strong frame, pushing their bare chests flush together. The feeling sent shivers up both men’s spines and they moved hard together. Peter had never wanted to be consumed more; he ache in his lips made him hot and needy wanting more. He’d never had sex with a man before, and he especially never thought he would enjoy being dominated by one so much. Something about sitting on Deadpool’s lap as he ran his hands all over his body made him vibrate with lust. Then it dawned on him, what was happening. He was making out with the gun for hire Deadpool... and hard. The notion he Peter Parker, Spider-Man was melting under the merc with the mouth’s…mouth, was unmentionable. It evoked a naughty sort of shame, not because he was ashamed of what he was doing or who he was with but because thinking of getting caught by his friends one day pinned against a wall by this unstable violent man losing himself to him turned him on even more. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to deny the things Wade wanted. The idea of letting Wade do what he wanted with him no matter what or where forced his mind to dive deeper into his want. It brought him to the visual of Wade behind him whispering perverse commands, his hot breath licking his ear. He let out a groan that didn’t let anyone wonder what he was thinking about and Wade pulled away sharply.

Peter opened his eyes to see a very serious Deadpool. “Peter…” Wade growled in a strained voice. He liked the way his name sounded coming out of Wade's mouth, but the gravelly tone slapped him with some awareness.

What the hell are we doing!? This is really happening?

As if Deadpool read his mind the mercenary set him on the bed and moved to sit on the edge, clenching his fists so tight he knew he was bleeding, if only for a second. “What? What’s wrong?” Peter moved to the edge with him. His hand hovering over his shoulder, he didn’t dare touch him. Deadpool sat there staring at the floor for a moment before speaking.

“At the risk of sounding like a total cock tease, I can’t do this…” He let out a shaky sigh. “It’s wrong… You deserve more. Not some fucked looking crazy murderer who wants to do vile things to you when you make those sounds.”

“Ugh! Stop with this crap!" Peter said rolling his eyes and using Wade’s shoulders to steady himself as he swung a leg over one side of the mercenary and straddled him on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve never done this before but for some reason, I’m super into it with you, so if you don’t want to, fine, but stop working me up and then telling me some crap about it being best for us to stop.”

Wade's eyes looked like they were going to pop. Peter grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. This time HE forced the merc's mouth open, licking and teasing inside. The older man huffed through his nose as he kissed Peter back and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist pulling him close. His hands moved intently down his waist gripping his thighs. The more intense their kiss got the tighter the grip got. Peter knew he’d have bruises tomorrow, but he didn’t care they’d heal quick.

Wade couldn’t resist anymore, he ran his hands over Peter’s “perfect ass”, pulling the younger man firmly against him. His legs were forced open even further and the warmth of Wade's lap instinctively made Peter roll his hips into him, they both groaned loudly as they felt each other’s arousal. Wade stared at Peter the way a hungry cheetah stares at a gazelle. Peter’s eyes were glazed over and half open, he was a horny mess. His demeanor was too much, Wade dreamt up horrible things to do to this slender flexible body.

“Tell me to stop because I’m not going to be able to hold back much longer.” Wade panted. Peter smiled, taking a moment to think about what Wade was saying.

“The only time I’ve been in this position before was with girls, and I was sitting where you are.” They both chuckled awkwardly but never stopped moving against each other.

“But again I’ve also never felt anything like this before.” Peter paused, looking Wade dead in the eyes…

“I don’t want to stop.”

Wade flipped them at once pushing Peter onto the bed. A growl fought its way out of Deadpool’s throat making Peter dizzy. Wade's muscles tensed as they moved like he was trying hard to be calm. The contact between them forced noises from the wall-crawler as he threw his head back while Wade ground into him, he bit into Peter's collarbone hard enough to make him dig his fingers into him in return. His hips were reacting to the rhythm Wade found, they were all over each other. It had just begun, and the sensations surging through him were intense. The friction their entwined bodies made was enough to drive him mad. The heat building between them screamed for release!

“Off….they need to come off," Peter whined.

“Wh-what?” Wade panted.

“The underwear! FUCK! It needs to come off!” Peter looked at Wade with great desperation.

“God baby boy, do you know what the fuck you are doing to me?!” Wade pulled away and grabbed Peters underwear practically ripping it off. Peter returned the favor and in an instant, his eyes locked on the mercenary’s hard wet cock. Wade's eyes drank in the hottest thing he’d ever seen, a very naked Peter was staring wide-eyed at his thick heavy cock. What happened next almost made Wade cum right there. Without thinking or even knowing what he was doing Peter leaned forward and licked the pre-cum off of the head of the mercs dick. Wade shuddered and his cock jumped. Peter liked the reaction and decided to see what other reactions he’d give. Before he knew it he was stuffing as much of it down his throat as possible, and Wade spewed a string of profanity he had never heard before. It was pretty creative if he was perfectly honest with himself.

Wade snaked his fingers threw peters hair and held peters head on him. Peter moaned around his thickness and Wade couldn’t help it as a deep groan escaped his throat. He pushed him on his side praising him at the same time. Peter kept sucking, he couldn’t understand why all this was so incredibly hot, but he wasn’t going to question it. His own erection twitched and before he could wish for it he felt the warm wet softness of what he knew was Wade’s mouth on him. They lay there sucking and slurping each other, teasing and forgetting to breathe. Wade's mouth slid all the way down onto Peter and moaned on him when his lips met the base. It sent electricity straight to his balls and the next moments were a blur of pleasure Peter never knew was possible, he wondered if the origin of Wade's nickname "The Merc with the Mouth” was for a completely different reason than he’d been told.

Wade pulled his mouth off of Peter and sat back up cradling peters face in his hands. Wade pushed deeper down Peter’s throat and instinctively gripped onto Peters' head, he shivered when Peters' throat clenched around him. “Uuh…Fuhhuuck! Just like that Baby boy!” He huffed.

Peter worshiped Wade’s cock, for someone who’s never sucked a dick before he sure was good at it…and eager. Wade pulled the web-slingers mouth away from his throbbing shaft leaving a string of saliva still connecting them. He leaned down to Peter and kissed him hard.

“Do you trust me?” Wade asked.

“Are you Aladdin?” Peter joked.

“What? No… I mean unless you want me to be!”

“No no.” He laughed. “But yes, I’d say it’s safe to say I do since I just had your dick in my mouth.” Wade laughed and traced peters lips with his fingertips coaxing the young man’s mouth open. Peter slowly sucked on Wade’s finger; Wade added a second finger and sighed as Peter brushed his pillowy tongue over them, once they were slick enough he pulled them from his mouth. Peter couldn’t help what was happening to him, he felt submissive and vulnerable and he liked it. Wade moved his hand and placed the fingers Peter had helped to slick up firmly onto Peter’s entrance, circling the opening. Peter moaned at the sensation staring into Wade's eyes, he couldn't believe he was getting intense pleasure from having this large man attempt to finger him.

“Come on…relax for me” he whispered resting their foreheads together, laying little kisses on the soft skin.

“Let me in.”

Peter’s reaction told Wade everything he needed to know how to rile him up. He’d never had anyone talk to him like that before; it was embarrassing but Peter wanted desperately to please Wade. The large man groped his ass massaging and relaxing Peter before he eased a finger into him. Heat and pressure built inside him in an exquisite display of pain and pleasure making him cry out. The sight nearly made the merc have a heart attack. He had to remind himself to not tear this beautiful creature in half.

He slowly and carefully eased his finger in and out giving a pause in each direction so Peter could get used to the sensation. His head was resting on Wade's shoulder as he panted, not wanting the large man to move his finger away. “Don’t stop…please, Wade…more” Wade gladly gave Peter what he wanted; working a second finger past his tight ring. Peters jack went slack as he felt his body adjust to the size difference. He'd never felt the naughty full feeling he was experiencing at the moment. Peter’s whole body was shaking as he gripped tightly onto the mercenary's massive arms as he slid his thick fingers in and out of the hero. He stared up at Wade trying to steady his breathing. The older man grabbed him by the throat again and brought his face close to Peters, ghosting his lips over peters open mouth, teasing him. Peter clenched onto his fingers, and it made him want to push deeper. When he did he brushed Peters sweet spot making him moan and shudder.

“Oh F-- what was that?”

“Oh that,” Wade grinned at him, “that’s your G spot webs.” He said and he brushed it again. Peters' eyes rolled back, “Please… Wade… Make me--”

Wade didn’t need to hear anymore, (even though the sound of his name being moaned out of Spider-Man’s mouth was like a dream) he grabbed both of their aching cocks together and squeezed while he worked his fingers in and out of peter. The pre-cum built up between them made it heaven when Wade stroked them. He pushed his two fingers as deep into Peters tight little ass as possible and curled them over the spot that made Peter cry for more, and when Wade delivered Peter screamed as he came hard in Wades’ hand. The feeling of Peter contracting around his fingers and pouring his hot cum all over the both of them was enough to push Wade over the edge too. The string of obscenities coming out of his mouth would’ve made porn stars blush, panting he pulled his fingers from Peter earning him a whimper as he laid down pulling him into his chest.

They were both out like lights in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know its short, I'll be updating with the 3rd and final chapter hopefully in the next couple of days!


	3. Once more with feeling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story... Read the first 2 so you know what the heck's going on. It's 11 pm and I'm bad at this...  
> I apologize in advance for whatever mistakes i didn't catch.

The sweet smell was now expected and Peter woke to it happily. Going back to reality tomorrow seemed dull since he felt more content than he’d ever remembered being with anyone before, it had only been a couple of days but that's all it took apparently.

He found his underwear and went to the bathroom.

“Good morning!” was written in the steam this time, and when he sat at the table he received the usual giant stack of pancakes.

“Banana and chocolate chip! You’re amazing!” Peter praised

“It’s all for you Spidey.” Wade was smiling ear to ear.

“I don’t mean to get all sappy (Was that a syrup pun?) But I have to tell you, It’s been a while since I’ve felt THIS well, thank you,” Deadpool admitted staring at his pancakes.

“Wade I’ve had so much fun the past couple days. I should be thanking you, and the other stuff… Well, I have no real basis for comparison but hell it’s amazingly hot and I don’t regret any of it.” Peter would never know it but Wade hearing him say that was almost too much for the mercs little heart to handle. As he finished speaking he stuffed a mouthful of the heavenly treat past his lips, dripping some syrup onto his bare chest by accident. The combination of what Peter had said to him and the syrup drip had Wade crawling under the table lightning fast and resurface between Peter’s legs smiling up at him.

“Sorry let me get that for you!” He joked as he licked the syrup off Peters’ peck. Peter giggled as he watched the silly man, but it turned serious fast as Wade let his tongue slide over one of Peter’s nipples, instantly bringing it to a point. He nipped at it and the young man grabbed the back of Wade’s bald head holding him there. The merc gently teased the sensitive nub, playing with the other as well.

“The things I let you do…” Peter sighed as he was overwhelmed by the older man

“You've liked the things I do.” Wade laughed and playfully bit the poor boys' side, making him double over the man’s shoulder. He picked up the smaller man hanging him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed, flinging him on to it and crawling on top of him. He pried his legs apart, kissing his inner thighs and forcefully holding him in place until Peter burst out laughing and pulled him to his face. Kissing the scarred man he rolled them both over seating himself with his hands on Wade's chest. Peter looked at him, seeing the intense man underneath him, it made him feel vulnerable, but he wanted so badly to wow his new partner.

“So this is all new but I really like you.”

“Yea I’m all for whatever this is, most people would’ve run by now.”

Peters face turned serious.

“Wade you’re worth more than you think.”

“Well, my bank account could’ve told you that.” Peter laughed but leaned down and pecked the man's lips. Wade arched his back and ground his thick erection into Peter, who was astonished to find out how turned on he was by Wades' reaction. He slid himself over the twitching bulge beneath him, they both let out filthy moans as the friction sent jolts of pleasure through them.

“I want to feel you all over me Wade.” Peter couldn’t believe what he was saying or what he meant by it.

Was letting this large mercenary have sex with him after only just meeting each other was a good idea? I’ve never wanted someone more, what is this? Seriously I’m about to beg for his cock and I just met him! I’ve never even sat on a dudes lap before this weekend!

Wade was unaware of Peter’s inner monologue and kissed his neck while rubbing his large callused hands over Peter’s ass. He growled and squeezed his cheeks in his hands before sliding a finger between his cheeks and skimming his fingers over his tight virgin entrance. Peter came back to reality with a whimper leaving his lips. Wade shushed him and went for the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube. He had Peter open it and proceeded to pour an ample amount onto his fingers. The lube was cold at first but the heat of his body warmed it quickly. Over the course of the next couple minutes, Wade eased two of his fingers into Peter, distracting him with his mouth until the third finger. Then Peter gasped and scrunched his face for a moment. Wade could feel him clamp down on his fingers and tense his body.

“I’m sorry baby boy I know it’s a lot but I’m not exactly made for a virgin and I don’t want to hurt you if I can help it.” They stayed like that for a bit while wade kissed him trying to take his mind off the burning stretch. After a couple minutes wade tried moving his fingers together in and out of him. There was still too much resistance so wade (one-handed) poured more lube on his fingers and Peter started to feel good again. Wade worked his fingers in and out of him slowly until he was begging him for more. The merc smiled at how eager his spider was for him. He sat peter up and told him he was going to have to be in charge of this part because Wade didn’t trust himself. It was a little awkward hovering over Wades lap the way he was but when he eased himself down and felt the head of Wade’s thick cock stretch him he was glad Wade took the time to prepare him, otherwise, it might’ve been impossible. When the swollen head of wades cock pushed through he sunk down on him most of the length and let out a loud groan. He'd never felt so full or open.

Thank you lots of lube.

He’d never felt anything like what this was, somewhat painful, but he had the strong urge to push further to take it all. After more lube and then some more to be safe Peter sat flush on wades lap. They both stared at each other for a moment before Peter collapsed on Wades' chest.

“Holy shit it feels so good, in such a weird way. Oh my god. I feel so….full.” Wade growled and had to fight the urge to thrust into him.

“Baby boy I don’t want to hurt you, you’ve gotta move for me, like now,” He slowly rose almost all the way off Wades dick until just the crown was inside and then he pushed back down. He started to move on him and after a couple minutes of figuring it out, he set a steady pace and it drove Wade crazy-er. He was driving himself crazy too; the combination of the drag of wades heavy cock making him feel so amazingly and the sounds the merc was making spurred Peter on, but Wade couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Forgive me,” Is all Wade said before he grabbed Peter and spun them. He started thrusting into the hero building up to a pace that had Peter letting out long whines of ecstasy and clawing his shoulders, Wade grabbed Peter’s leaking cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. A minute went by before Peter was meeting Wade’s thrusts panting and moaning.

“Wade I'm gonna-" Wade kissed him hard and then pulled away.

“Go ahead, cum for me, let me feel your tight little ass milk my cock dry,” He whispered in the hero’s ear, who was over the edge seeing stars behind his eyelids. He screamed Wades name as the merc thrust hard and deep spilling his own seed inside him, painting his insides with thick ropes of cum. The mercenary watched himself leaking from Peter where they joined as they rocked into each other slowly coming down from their highs before he pulled the web-slinger onto his chest. They lay there for a moment catching their breath before Wade slipped out of him and pulled him on his side to cuddle. Peter instantly relaxed into the large man.

When Peter woke this time he didn’t mind the weight of this muscled arm draped over him. He got out from under Wade but when he went to get off the bed he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a bear hug.

“Wade, I gotta go, I have work tomorrow.”

“Nope, you're mine now." He ground his morning wood into the cleft of peters pert ass. Peter moaned remembering the mind-blowing sex they’d had earlier.

“I don’t want to leave but I can’t just stay here forever and have sex all day."

“Oh, sure ya can!" Wade tickled Peters sides, and he flailed ridiculously until he managed to get off the bed. Wade then chased him around the apartment until he’d corned him in the hallway. Pinning him against the wall he crushed his lips to peters. Both of their hearts raced as they gasped and groaned into each other’s mouths’. Peter grabbed Wade’s dripping erection stroking it.

“Are you ever NOT hard?” Peter giggled as he watched Wade go from ravenous to leaning with his forehead on peters shoulder panting as Peter played with him.

“Fuck, it's all you baby boy,” Wade groaned when Peter decided to play with his balls as well.

“If you told me a week ago this weekend I'd have mind-blowing sex with a man I'd have died laughing, but now here I am stroking your thick cock hoping you'll cum hard and cover me in it before I go,” Wade growled and Grabbed Peter by the hair and pushed him to his knees. Peter willingly submitted.

“Swallow me all the way Baby boy, I'll mark you again if you’re good for me.” Peter moaned inhaling Wade’s heavy cock. Wade's hand rested on peters head and guided his rhythm. Moments later he flooded Peters eager mouth with his hot cum, he pulled out of the hero’s mouth to shoot the remaining onto his face and chest. Peter swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips. Wade collected what was on his face and had Peter lick it off his fingers, which he did gladly. Peter was hard as steel, but he had to go and oddly enough he liked that he wasn’t going to be able to get off right now. He groaned a little grabbing his hardness and Wade smirked. As if reading his mind he Tsk’ed Peter and stood him up grabbing his hands and holding them behind his back with one hand. The other hand massaged the hero's balls. He whispered in his ear.

“No no, no baby boy, you have to go home remember? I want you to do something for me, be good for me and don’t touch yourself until tonight. When I tell you, I want you to record yourself cumming, and I want to hear you say my name." Peter moaned nodding. He'd never felt sluttier than this moment and he absolutely loved it.

“Yes Wade.” The rest of the Day was ridiculous. He managed everything but when he got home to prepare for work the next day he couldn’t think of anything but Wade. His erection sprang back to life as he thought of the task he had before him. He was embarrassed to think about sending a man he barely knew a video of him naked, but he couldn't hide his curious arousal.

*Wade?*

*Yes baby boy*

*I’m home finally*

*did you touch yourself yet?*

*no…not yet*

*Good boy*

Heat flooded Peter’s balls and his cock twitched. Within moments of their conversation, he had his cock out dripping pre-cum onto the floor as he stroked himself. Wades dominance even through text burned through Peter, he wanted nothing more than to submit to his every will. He’d told Peter not to touch himself yet and then told him all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. The hero was so worked up he had ended up on his knees naked in his living room so teased and worked up that he thought he might cum untouched.

*You wanna touch yourself huh baby?*

*YES! Please, Wade!*

*Send me a picture first, then maybe*

Peter sent a pic of himself selfie style from above making sure to get only his chest down. He waited for a couple moments getting nervous. He was about to send Wade another text when he got a message.

“Dear God.” Peter gasped as he stared at a picture of Wade holding his enormous cock; he was squeezing it as pre-cum beaded at the tip.

*That’s what you do to me baby boy*

*You can touch now*

*Send the video Petey, show me how much you miss my cock*

*Yes Wade, thank you*

Peter set up the phone camera and hit record, he used his pre-cum to slick his erection and began to stroke himself. His other hand ran lightly over his chest and tugged gently at his balls. His memories of the weekend and today made him moan and his fingers found his newly claimed hole. He shivered as he teased the area. A light bulb clicked on in his head, he gathered some more pre-cum on his fingertips and went back to stroking his asshole. He looked at the camera as he slid the tip of his finger inside himself. He watched as his finger disappeared into his body, groaning deeply as he fingered himself while he stroked his cock faster. The pressure built and built until he was shaking, silent, just concentrating on the sensation of his ass getting fingered. Wade was going to watch this after; the thought made Peter fall over the edge hard. There, naked, doing lewd things to his himself, and he was going to show the man who’d taken his virginity over the weekend. He cried out spilling his seed all over his hand and the floor. He’d never cum that hard OR that much by himself before. Pressing the stop button he sat there letting the events sink in as he came out of his lust controlled state. The video was there on his phone, and he was now terrified of how he appeared in it. When he was horny he loved it, it turned him on to lose control like that, but now being satisfied he began to feel shame.

*Wade?*

*Did you do what I asked?*

*Yes…*

*Send it*

*Wade…*

*It's OK Petey, don’t be embarrassed.*

*Are you sure? What if you don’t like it*

*Peter I’m going to love it, in fact, it’ll probably give me a heart attack. lol*

*Well I don’t want that either*

*It’s cool, can't die*

*Oh yea lol*

*OK, I’ll send it*

*waits by the phone*

Peter laughs and hits send, he then decided to watch it himself, red-faced he saw how desperate and horny he looked. He’d never imagined acting like he was in the video; he was mortified by the video but at the same time felt a filthy satisfaction of how slutty he looked. Minutes after his phone went off, he checked the message, Wades cock with his hand wrapped around the base covered in cum was not what he expected, but he didn't actually know what he expected.

*That was incredible webs! You’re so fuckin' hot!*

Peter blushed knowing Wade liked him acting like that.

*I can’t wait to have you in front of me!*

*yes please*

Peter wrote back, the fear of being rejected disappearing.

*be careful what you wish for Petey pie, now get some rest, good night*

*good night Wade*

 

XXX

 

The week went by pretty fast, Wade insisted on Peter sending him lots of pictures and video. Flowers and candy were delivered to him daily and when he didn’t have to work again on Friday Wade asked him to go on a proper date. He, of course, said yes.

They met in the park, Peter wore his normal clothes and Deadpool did too but had the mask on. They walked around talking for a while before Wade had them stop to get Peter some Ice Cream. He insisted it wasn’t a proper date without sweets. Once it got dark they went to dinner at a nice Mexican place you’d never find unless you were Deadpool, it was quaint and the waiter greeted Deadpool cheerfully and asked if he was having the usual, with a nod the man then took Peters order and disappeared.

“Having fun Petey pie?”

“This has been great Wade, honestly it’s been one of the better dates I've been on.”

“Aww shucks baby boy, you're making me blush.” Peter laughed and shook his head.

“I can't see it though because you never take your mask off.”

“Yea, I'm sorry webs, people don’t react well to my face and-

“It's OK, I get it but I happen to like your face, so I hate not being able to stare at it.” Wade was speechless for a minute before he snapped back into reality. He couldn’t believe his life since meeting Peter. Here he was taking Spider-Man out on a proper date, and he was having fun! This was incredible, not even considering he let him take his virginity. The thought lingered, causing a wicked grin on his face.

“Oookkk? You're grinning so hard I can see it through the mask. What's up?”

“Oh, nothing Pete, just some ideas for later.” Peter blushed furiously.

“Making you blush is a sight for sore eyes baby boy and I want to do it as much as possible.” After dinner, he walked with Peter through the city and toward where they had first met, when they arrived at the building Peter noticed where they were.

“This is where I met you, upon this roof.”

“Yea only a week ago, but I gotta say it’s been like the best week of my life.” A wave of emotion hit him as he recognized the statement was true for him as well. They climbed the building to the roof and sat with their legs off the edge looking out over the city. Deadpool handed Peter a beer and the hero laughed heartily.

“This is how you got me home with you.”

“Hoping it'll work again,” he waggled his masked eyebrows, “besides you wanted to come home with me.”

“Still do,” He leaned his head on wades shoulder and sipped his beer. Wade's mask dropped onto Peters lap, he gasped looking up seeing Wade smiling at him.

“Thanks, handsome,” Peter smiled and Wade chuckled.

“Anything for you baby boy,” He chugged his beer and put an arm around Peter who finished his right after. Wade stared at the gorgeous hero in his arms, he still couldn’t believe he managed this. Heat pooled in Wade's groin as he contemplated the past week and how open Peter had been to his desires. The pictures and video played through his head, and he found himself adjusting his pants. Peter noticed and sat up looking at wade. Wade peered back at him and after a second crushed their lips together, the kiss was passionate and playful. Wade was lost in it until Peters hand on his hardness rocketed him back to earth. He groaned into Peters' mouth and pulled away making peter whimper.

“Come here.”

He swung his legs around, so they were off the building anymore and hoisted peter onto his lap. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck kissing him fiercely. Wade ground his thick erection into Peter while deepening the kiss and grabbing peters short hair tugging gently. Peter groaned and rolled his hips on Wade making them both gasp catching their breath. Resting their foreheads together panting and grinding they continued making out until Peter was trembling. Wade had Peter suck his fingers, slicking them up before he teased his tight ring. The wall-crawler almost couldn't believe he was about to get fucked right there on the roof top but he wanted it. He cried out but pushed back against wades fingers, Wade took the hint and pushed them into Peter. One at a time until they were snugly inside and Peter was cooing mouth hanging open rocking slowly back and forth. Wade picked up the pace a little and distracted Peter by sucking on the sweet spot right under his ear. Peter started to ride wades fingers faster and faster until Wade stopped him and pulled them out. Peter let out a bratty whine and pouted at Wade making him laugh.

“Don’t pout baby boy, I just wanna replace my fingers with something you'll like even more.” Wade unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out for Peter. It glistened in the night as pre-cum slid down his thick shaft.

“Come on Petey pie get those pants off so you can sit on this fat dick.” Peter moaned and nodded jumping to get his clothes off. He sat back on Wade's lap and Wade lined himself up rubbing the spongy head of his cock over Peters entrance slicking it more with his pre-cum. Peter sat letting his weight push Wades cock into him, he felt the large head slide in stretching him wide. He scrunched his eyes closed at the burn of wades thickness, trying to adjust. Wade licked his fingers and stopped Peter from moving any further. He massaged Peters ring around his cock soothing the burn.

“Come on baby boy, let me in. Let me fill you up nice and full.” He pushed into Peter and his fat head popped through the other side. Peter sank an inch and moaned at the stretch. After a moment, he was fully seated on wade huge cock. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed his neck softly while letting peter catch his breath.

“Waaade.” Peter trembled and the merc knew what his spider wanted. He started to fuck up into Peter and held his hips guiding him. In moments Peter was riding Wade like a cowboy moaning and mumbling about how much he loved the feel of Wade's big dick inside him. Wade almost couldn’t keep up. He loved it.

“I've created a monster,” he laughed into peters mouth as he kissed him. “You're gonna make me cum if you don’t slow down baby.”

“I don’t wanna slow down wade, I want you to cum. I want to cum with you.”

“Fuck, you're so hot, You want to make me cum baby? You want me to fill your tight ass with my seed?” Peter nodded feverishly as he fucked Wade into oblivion.

“Please cum in me, I've missed your cock so much. I've never felt anything so good before.”

“Cum for me Petey, cum nice a hard on my cock, let if feel how much you love it. Cum baby boy, cum all over both of us while I fill you full.” Peter came seeing stars, His face contorted into a silent scream and Wade jackhammered himself in and out of the hero. He wasn’t far behind and when he fell over the edge too he roared and swallowed Peter's gasps for air as he kissed him hard. Peter was still rolling through the tremors of the best orgasm he’d ever had when wade had painted his insides with hot thick jets of cum. Feeling this herculean mans' cum fill him made Peter feel so slutty, a week ago he had never even had a finger in his ass and now he had a giant cock inside it multiple times and was realizing how much he liked getting cummed in.

“Fuck. I gotta fuck you on rooftops more often,” Wade panted.

“I believe I just fucked you on a rooftop thank you very much.” Wade chuckled and gently pulled himself from Peter earning a whine from Peter at the loss.

“Sorry dear, I can’t just stay inside you all the time no matter how much I’d love to keep you there on my cock.” Peter groaned at the idea, and wade raised an eyebrow.

“Dirty boy” he grinned and Peter blushed. “Come on gorgeous let's go home and get cleaned up.” After dressing, Wade picked Peter up and gave him a piggyback ride to his apartment.

“I really like you, Wade," Peter whispered in Wade's ear as they walked.

“I really like you too webs.”

“Do you think we could keep doing this?”

“Baby boy, you aren’t gonna be able to ever keep me away”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story! It means a lot to me that you read my smut ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this one check out my other works too!


End file.
